Dans la fosse aux Serpents
by kodako
Summary: Etre le petit frère du survivant, pas tous les jours facil, surtout quand ce foutu chapeau décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête! UA La joie de la fraternité dans une famille nombreuse, de l'art de s'affirmer quand on est le petit dernier!
1. Suis je vraiment un Gryffondor ?

Hello! Me voila avec une nouvelle Fanfic, qui reprend un des personnages de la première, à savoir Gaspard Potter... Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant _Le blog du Survivant_ il s'agit juste d'une histoire plus ou moins parallèle ;)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**oO°Oo**

Je m'appelle Gaspard Potter, je suis le petit frère du mec le plus célèbre de tous les temps : l'élu, le survivant, celui qui a vaincu ou que sais – je encore… Et Aujourd'hui, je viens de foutre toute ma vie en l'air! J'ai renoncé à un avenir tout tracé pour un futur plus perilleux, mais nettement plus interessant!

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, il parait que c'est souvent comme ça, les journées les plus dramatiques débutent de manière tout à fait ordinaire…

Avant toute chose, il me semblerait plus courtois de me présenter : je suis donc le petit dernier d'une famille de quatre enfants, un aîné et deux jumelles ; mon père était l'un des célèbres maraudeurs, ma mère l'une des meilleures élèves de leur promotion. Mes voisins sont presque mes cousins, puisque mon père considère Sirius Black comme son propre frère… De toute façon, si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas comme si la véritable famille de ce dernier se bousculait au portillon pour les fêtes familiales… Je n'ai ni lunettes, ni cicatrice, mais il est pourtant plus que courant que l'on me confonde avec mon frère… A mon plus grand désespoir !

Dans le genre malchanceux, il a fallut que je naisse un 29 février, j'ai donc été contraint de fêter mes 11 ans le 1er mars, puisque ma date d'anniversaire n'existe que tous les quatre ans ! Et cette année, en ce premier septembre 1994, je commence mes études à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne…

Comme prévu, je me suis levé à 9h, j'ai vérifié que tout mon matériel scolaire se trouvait bien dans ma malle (il aurait été trop bête d'oublier quelque chose d'essentiel avant de partir pour de longs mois loin de chez moi…), je rejoins Harry, Maelys et Hannah à la cuisine, ils bavardent gaiement, mais s'interrompent à mon arrivée… Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression d'être de trop ? C'est dans ce silence pesant que je tente d'avaler quelque chose, malgré mon ventre noué par le stress de cette rentrée imminente… Peu de temps après nous partons par transplanage d'escorte avec nos parents, je déteste ce moyen de transport… C'est peut-être rapide et pratique, dans le genre inconfortable, on peut difficilement faire pire !

Arrivée discrète dans une ruelle non loin de la gare de Kingcross, on rejoint rapidement le quai 9 ¾, rapide embrassade des parents que le devoir appel, puis Harry court retrouver Ron et Hermione, tandis que mes très chères jumelles de sœurs rejoignent Alyson Black, l'une des filles du meilleur ami de mon père, me laissant très gentiment seul sur le quai de la Gare.

Enfin seul, c'est un bien grand mot au vue de la foule qui m'entoure et me bouscule, mais du haut de mes 11ans, je me sens écrasé et je donnerai ma baguette, enfin presque, juste pour apercevoir une tête connue… Merlin doit être occupé ailleurs car il n'entend pas mes prières, et je me dirige donc toujours aussi seul vers le train, traînant derrière moi ma lourde valise.

Un compartiment vide, enfin ! J'y dépose mes bagages et me laisse allégrement tomber sur la banquette… Merlin cette malle pèse bien son poids, je ne sens plus mes bras ! Des hurlements surexcités retentissent derrière la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, deux hystériques m'interpellent :

- « On peut s'asseoir ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins à craquer ! »

- « Avec plaisir », murmurai-je en souriant, après un instant d'hésitation j'ajoute « Gaspard Potter, enchanté de vous rencontrer ».

- « Potter ? T'as bien dit Potter ? Le frère du Grand Harry Potter ? Celui qui a vaincu Tu-sais-qui, celui qui a permis l'arrestation de Pettigrow l'an dernier, celui qui… »

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus, évidemment, voilà la véritable raison de leur présence ici, il n'y en a toujours que pour lui, moi je ne suis que son ombre, à peine plus utile que son reflet, tout juste bon à flatter son ego lorsque l'on me compare à lui, vantant ses mérites et me dénigrant sans hésitation… Lorsque je rentrerai à Gryffondor ; et cela ne fait aucun doute que j'y entrerai, car je suis un Potter, et que comme tous les Potter, comme mes parents, comme mon frère, comme mes deux soeurs, je serai un lion, ou je ne serai rien ; lorsque je rentrerai à Gryffondor, ce sera tous les jours comme ça, les seules personnes qui viendront me parler le feront dans l'unique objectif de se rapprocher quelque peu de la célébrité. Je ne serai jamais rien d'autre qu'un faire valoir, autant dire que je ne serai jamais rien… Plus tard, mon seul nom de Famille m'ouvrira toutes les portes, mêmes celles que je ne mérite pas, ma fortune sera assurée, et les grands de ce monde mangeront dans ma main. Si je n'ai rien contre l'argent et le pouvoir, je regretterai de le devoir à mon frère plutôt qu'aux efforts que je pourrai fournir… Je ne veux jamais rien devoir à personne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aurai de toute façon jamais le courage de m'opposer à eux, jamais je n'oserai sortir de l'ombre et affirmer mes opinions, jamais je ne serai capable de crier au monde entier que je ne suis pas simplement le double défectueux de mon frère.

Les deux greluches ont fini de parler, visiblement elles attendent une réponse à la question que j'ai délibérément refusé d'écouter, je leur jette un bref regard ennuyé et retourne à la contemplation de la vitre à laquelle leur arrivée m'a arraché. Elles doivent être vexées puisqu'elles se sauvent rapidement… Tiens, les autres compartiments n'étaient-ils pas bondés il y a quelques minutes ? Je hais les hypocrites… La porte s'ouvre à nouveau… Pourquoi la tranquillité est-elle si dure à obtenir lorsque l'on aspire à rien d'autre qu'à ça ? Etrangement ce n'est pas une blondasse quelconque (pourquoi refusent-elles donc toutes de comprendre que de toute façon mon frère préfère les brunes, et court en ce moment après une certaine Cho Chang, si j'en crois les bribes de conversations que j'ai capté à son insu lors d'un week-end chez les Weasleys…) qui pénètre dans mon compartiment mais un jeune homme, blond certes, mais un garçon, or mon frère n'est pas de ce bord aux dernières nouvelles, trois possibilités s'offrent donc pour expliquer sa présence ici : soit, et je le plains grandement, il vient de la part d'une de ses sœurs ou amies pour m'en vanter les mérites afin que j'aille en rapporter les moindres détails à mon frère (cela peut sembler très étrange, mais ça m'est déjà arrivé !), soit, il est journaliste (comme ce crétin du Colin Crivey, toujours pendu aux basques de Harry, plus collant qu'un pitiponk), soit, mais cette solution me semble la plus improbable, il n'y a réellement plus de place ailleurs !

Le nouveau venu ne m'adresse qu'un vague bonjour marmonné sans conviction avant de se laisser tomber avec grâce sur le siège en face de moi tout en fermant les paupières sans se préoccuper outre mesure de ma présence… Merlin que ce mec est génial ! S'il continue comme ça, je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre ! Pas un mot de trop, pas un geste superflu, il incarne la classe et l'indifférence sans se prendre la tête. Il ne peut certainement pas ignorer que je suis le frère Potter, et pourtant il semble n'en avoir strictement rien à faire, chose dont personne auparavant n'a jamais été capable… J'ignore dans quelle maison il est ou sera, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que j'apprécierai grandement d'être son camarade.

Le train semble ralentir, j'ai du m'assoupir quelques temps car le ciel est bien sombre dehors, je revêt mon uniforme flambant neuf, et hésite à réveiller mon compagnon de voyage, fort heureusement il m'épargne cette peine en ouvrant de lui-même ses yeux. Le stress commence à me gagner, j'ignore de quelle manière notre future maison nous sera attribuée car il est de coutume de ne rien révéler aux premières années, bien que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que me raconte mes sœurs à propos d'un prétendu combat sanglant avec un troll, je dois avouer que ce manque d'information m'inquiète quelque peu. J'en viendrait presque à regretter la volubilité des groupies du début du voyage, car si le silence du blond en face de moi a quelque chose d'agréable, rien de tel qu'un peu de discussion inutile pour détendre l'atmosphère… Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, le jeune homme m'adresse soudain la parole :

- « Sang Pur ? » Son ton est calme, froid, presque distant, comme s'il attendait ma réponse pour pouvoir réellement me juger, mais quelle étrange manière de débuter une conversation, enfin bon, presque vexé que l'on puisse douter de la noblesse de mes origines (bien que fils, et fier de l'être, d'une sorcière d'origine moldue, je tire néanmoins un certain orgueil d'avoir été élevé dans le monde sorcier) je lui répond avec défi :

- « Evidemment, et toi ? »

- « Parce que tu en doutes peut être ? »

Un sourire et une franche poignée de main plus tard, nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la sortie. La discussion tourne essentiellement autour de Poudlard, lui aussi semble ignorer de quelle manière nous serons répartis. Il espère intégrer Serpentard, maison de ses ancêtres, où se trouve déjà son frère, mais il ajoute qu'en réalité, la seule chose qui le dérangerait réellement serait de se retrouver chez cette bande de m'as-tu-vu de Gryffondors, bizarrement, alors qu'elle aurait certainement dû me faire violemment réagir, cette réflexion ne m'énerve pas outre mesure. Il est vrai que mon frère, comme mes deux sœurs aime se pavaner en vantant leurs exploits au Quidditch ou dans diverses aventures...

Hagrid, un ami des parents me salut avec chaleur, et appelle d'une voix forte le reste des premières année à le suivre. Le blond, à qui je n'ai toujours pas demandé son nom, saute nonchalamment dans la même barque que moi, où se trouvent déjà deux petites brunettes à l'air terrorisé. Mon voisin se penche vers moi et murmure à mon oreille, de manière à ce qu'elles n'entendent pas :

- « Filles de moldus ! »

Cette réflexion aurait pu me faire sortir de mes gonds, sans nul doute que dans pareille situation, le sang de mon frère n'aurait fait qu'un tour et que le malheureux qui aurait osé proférer de tels propos se serait trouvé pendu la tête en bas sans avoir pu en dire d'avantage, mais je ne suis pas mon frère, et je préfère répliquer calmement :

- « Un problème avec les non-sorciers peut être ? »

- « Moi, oh non, rien ! Bien qu'il ait été coutume jusqu'à quelques années auparavant, dans ma famille de les appeler _Sangs-de-bourbes_, je n'ai rien contre eux, je disais ça rapport au fait qu'elles ont l'air terrifiées, alors que bien que stressés, nous abordons la situation avec plus de calme et de sérénité. »

Son explication me suffit, et bien qu'il vienne sans complexe de m'avouer les anciens penchants mangemorts de sa famille, je me sens flatté qu'il m'inclut dans ce « nous ». Le silence s'installe entre mon camarade et moi-même, tout à notre admiration de l'immense bâtisse qui vient d'apparaître devant nos yeux. Le ciel est clair, l'air est doux, la nuit sans nuages, et Poudlard brille de mille feux alors que nous débarquons sur la terre ferme.

McGonagall nous accueille en haut d'un grand escalier de pierre, nous passons la lourde porte de bois soigneusement sculptée qui m'impressionne au plus haut point, bien que je sache qu'une porte reste une porte, la minutie avec laquelle chacun des détails de cette œuvre d'art ont été traités est tout simplement fascinante… Est-ce que je le pense vraiment ? Ou peut être est-ce simplement mon état de d'angoisse qui me pousse à me concentrer sur n'importe quoi pourvu que ce ne soit pas cette foutue histoire de répartition ?

« Votre maison sera comme une seconde famille pour vous »… Est-ce que c'est réellement une autre famille si on y retrouve ses frères et sœurs, si comme chez soi, on doit vivre dans leur ombre, parce qu'on est « juste » le petit dernier, je me doute bien que si Gryffondor gagne la coupe, ça ne sera pas grâce à moi, et quand bien même ça le serait, Harry recevrait forcément tous les honneurs, pour son talent au quidditch ou de se sortir de toutes les situations perilleuses dans lesquelles ils n'a de cesse de se fourrer, à la rigueur, on féliciterai les jumelles pour leur esprit créatif… Rien ne va changer, ça ne sera pas une deuxième famille, ça sera juste ma famille, peut être que c'est mieux comme ça, mais est ce que rester chez soi n'aurait pas été terriblement plus simple ?

Un coup d'œil vers mon voisin le blond, il semble passablement s'ennuyer, est-ce un genre qu'il cherche à se donner, ou n'en a-t-il réellement rien à faire, je l'ignore, mais j'admire son calme apparent et sa classe, comme j'aimerai lui ressembler, savoir donner l'impression que rien ne m'atteint, que rien ne me touche, que rien ne me blesse. Il a du sentir mon regard puisqu'il se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un imperceptible sourire, sans doute a-t-il compris que malgré tout, je me sentais anxieux et n'étais guère enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver la place qui m'attend.

Ce n'est pas une façon de parler, car lorsque nous pénétrons dans la grande salle, j'aperçois un siège libre en face de mon frère, entre les jumelles, non loin d'Alyson, de Ron et d'Hermione… Tout est prévu à l'avance, et comme d'habitude, je vais faire ce que l'on attend de moi, jamais je n'aurai le courage de me rebeller contre cet avenir tout tracé qui m'attend, sans doute Harry se débrouillera t-il pour me faire entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, car un bon Potter est un bon joueur, j'aurai de bonnes notes, et je haïrai le professeur Rogue de toute mon âme, car un vrai fils Potter a la rancune tenace, je serai un bon petit lion, loyal et courageux, à l'écoute des autres et prêt à tout pour protéger mes amis, je serai un Gryffondor malgré moi… Je ne me suis jamais reconnu en cette description, mais j'ai toujours su faire semblant, endosser la peau d'un autre pour parvenir à mes fins, juste pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, vu que nul ne semble prêt à me reconnaître tel que je suis…

Je cherche des yeux un indice qui pourrait m'indiquer la nature de la tâche que nous aurons à accomplir pour prouver notre bravoure, notre intelligence, notre loyauté ou notre perspicacité, mais je ne vois rien, rien qu'un tabouret surmonté d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé… A peine ai-je jeté un coup d'œil dessus, qu'il se met à chanter.

Mon camarade blond et moi-même sommes tellement éberlués que nous nous trouvons dans l'incapacité d'écouter ce que l'objet nous raconte, et malgré le regard que nous échangeons, nous ne soufflons pas un mot, mais nos yeux en disent long sur ce que nous pensons…

« Ando-min Lee », un jeune asiatique a l'air paniqué s'avance lentement vers l'estrade, comme il a l'air effrayé d'être le premier à passer le test tant redouté…

Et malgré moi j'éclate de rire, pas d'un rire qu'on remarque, juste un genre de rire qui vous détend, qui vous fait réaliser que tout n'est pas si grave. J'attendais le danger, et voila ce que l'on m'offre ? Un chapeau, un vulgaire chapeau pensant ! Il est donc si simple de connaître sa voie ? Il suffit donc de coiffer ce morceau de tissu, pour qu'il nous envoie vers notre avenir…

« Black, Mickaël », je reconnais mon voisin et presque cousin, il n'a pas l'air très rassuré, aperçoit ses sœurs chacune à leur table, Oriane chez les Serdaigles, Alyson chez les lions, il sait que quelque soit la maison dans laquelle il se retrouve, nul ne le jugera… Sa mère Malwenn elle-même n'était-elle pas serpent ? D'ailleurs le choixpeau semble sur le point d'annoncer sa décision…

« Serpentard », hurle-t-il, et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti de la table située à l'autre bout de la salle, les verts et argents acclame leur nouveau camarade avec sincérité, ils semblent lui souhaiter de se montrer digne de sa maison, d'en porter les couleurs avec fierté… Comme je l'envie.

Une futile pensée me traverse l'esprit… Peut être ai-je une chance ? Peut être pourrai-je discuter avec ce chapeau, lui expliquer ce que je veux, lui expliquer que je donnerai ma baguette pour sortir de l'ombre de mon frère, que je donnerai père et mère pour avoir à mon tour mon heure de gloire ? Il faudra tenter le coup, après je ne risque rien, car au vu du passage des premiers élèves, nul besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre, en effet si pour quelques élèves, le choixpeau se contente d'effleurer le sommet de leur crâne pour prendre sa décision, certains passent de longues minutes sous le couvre-chef à attendre leur heure… Si je souhaite discuter avec lui, ce n'est que pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas mon frère, mais je ne nourris aucun espoir quand à ma répartition : je serai un Gryffondor et j'y suis résigné !

Et la cérémonie continue, peu à peu la file des élèves diminue, alors que « Legan, Mina » est envoyée chez les Poufsouffles, je réalise que le blond trop discret n'est toujours pas répartis, il faut que je tâche d'être attentif, que je retienne son nom, car si selon son souhait, il est réparti dans la maison de Salazar, je doute que notre ébauche d'amitié puisse y survivre, car lions et serpents n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, mais qui sait ?

« Malefoy, Ethan », le voila qui s'avance, il est donc le frère de Drago, ennemi juré de mon frère d'après les on-dit, leurs joutes verbales sont aussi légendaires que le plafond magique qui surplombe nos têtes… Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il ne m'a pas révélé qui il était, peut-être n'était est ce pas un oubli ?

« Serpentard », le voila exaucé, il sourit à l'assemblé qui l'acclame, exécute une petite révérence moqueuse comme un artiste saluerait une foule en délire… Quel étrange caractère il semble avoir, tantôt réservé, tantôt extraverti et déluré… A mon plus grand désespoir, je me rends soudain compte que j'envie Mickaël, vers qui il se penche, sans doute pour lui murmurer une quelque pique à l'encontre d'un autre élève…

« Patil, Palome »

« Serdaigle »

« Potter, Gaspard », je vois le sourire sur le visage de mon frère, son regard confiant, il sait que dans quelques minutes, je serai à ses côtés, qu'il déclarera « et voila mon frêrot ! » et que ses amis me salueront avec chaleur, que je serai tout de suite intégré, puisque je suis son cadet… Je jette un dernier coup d'œil aux élèves, nul ne semble douter de l'issu de cette répartition, je suis un Potter, je serai Gryffondor ! Je m'assoie sur le tabouret, un frôlement sur ma tête, puis le noir…

_Mmmmh, un Potter, encore un… Oooh ! Mais que vois-je ? Tu te sens oppressé, tu as envie de faire tes preuves, tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'ambition, bien que tu tentes de la dissimuler… Tu n'attaches pas assez d'importance à la loyauté pour faire un bon Poufsouffle, et je vois dans ta tête que malgré ton talent, les études ne sont pas ta passion…_

_Restent Gryffondor et Serpentard… Peut-être qu'être épaulé par des amis courageux t'aiderai à montrer ce que tu vaux ? Quoi que, que vois-je ? Non, tu n'es pas un Gryffondor, tu n'es pas assez tête brûlée, et le règlement te semble toujours superflu… Oui tu as vraiment beaucoup d'ambition, il te faut juste un coup de pouce, ce sera donc…._

« SERPENTARD », le silence se fait dans la salle, je ne bouge pas, trop abasourdi… Moi ? Serpentard ? D'ailleurs, je ne semble pas être le seul à me poser la question… Je sens les regards pesants de Rogue et McGonagall… Je me lève et marche comme un automate en direction des verts et argents… Pourquoi la distance qui me sépare de cette table me paraît-elle si grande ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que des chuchotements résonnent dans mon dos ? Puis soudain, c'est comme si l'on avait augmenté brusquement le volume, menés par Micka et Ethan, que je ne remercieraient jamais assez, toute la tablée des serpents se lève pour m'accueillir, scandant « Potter, avec nous ! Potter, avec nous ! ». Si bon nombre d'entre eux semblent encore sous le choc de mon arrivée inattendue, quelques claques sur l'épaule achèvent de me convaincre, que ma place est ici… Je suis un Potter, et je suis un Serpentard !

Lorsque la répartition fut terminée, et « Whitby, Kevin » envoyé à Poufsouffle, Dumbledore se leva et déclara avec tout le bon sens dont il pouvait être capable, c'est-à-dire, en toute bonne fois et malgré ma grande admiration pour ce sorcier, pas grand-chose :

- « Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : Bon appétit »

Il est vrai que pour une fois, il n'a pas tord, mais il parait qu'à la répartition de mon frère, il a dit un truc du genre « poinçon, bizarre, grasdouble »… Bref, si avec ça les gens continuent d'affirmer qu'il est normal et bien dans sa tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faut !

Assis entre Mickaël et Ethan, j'ai pourtant encore un peu de mal à me sentir à ma place chez les serpents, il est vrai qu'après m'être entendu dire pendant des années que je serai un Gryffondor, cela change du tout au tout ma façon de voir les choses… Mais ce n'est pas si mal ! Je dois même dire que cela me plait bien !

Tout en me servant dans les plats qui se sont magiquement remplis devant moi, je continue à m'interroger sur la future réaction de mes parents à l'annonce de cette nouvelle pour le moins... Inatendue! Seront-ils malgré tout fier de moi, où chercheront-ils par tous les moyens à me faire changer d'avis? Tout à ma réflexion, je demande à mon voisin de gauche, à savoir Ethan :

- « Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de cas de re-répartition ? »

- « Pourquoi, tu te déplais déjà avec nous ? », me répond il moqueur.

- « Non, non… Je pensais juste à la réaction de mes parents… » Murmurai-je, un peu honteux et effrayé à l'idée qu'il se vexe, « Ils se sont toujours ventés que tous les Potter étaient des Gryffondor… Alors forcément, un Serpentard, ça va faire bizarre ! »

- « Quoi qu'il en soit », ajoute Mickaël, « la répartition se fait en fonction de notre personnalité, l'avis des parents n'est pas pris en compte, tout ce que tu risques, c'est d'être renié, comme mon père l'a été ! »

Pour remonter le moral des gens, le petit Black a toujours eu un don… Très rassurant…

Alors que nous entamons le dessert, une voix impérieuse fait déguerpir les deux élèves de seconde année assis en face de nous… Draco, le frère d'Ethan se trouve maintenant devant moi…

- « Alors comme ça le petit Potter renie ses origines et nous fait l'honneur de sa présence… »

- « Ca va, lâche-le ! Il a rien demandé à personne », déclara gentiment Mickaël, pour prendre ma défense.

- « Tu traînes avec des gens… Etonnnts, très cher petit frère... fais comme bon te semble, mais tâche de faire attention à toi ! » Répondit Draco, ignorant délibérément la remarque du jeune Black.

Puis il s'en retourna vers sa place en murmurant plus pour lui-même que pour le trio improbable que nous formions :

- « J'ignore encore ce qui énervera le plus ton frère… Si je fais de toi notre souffre-douleur, ou si je t'intègre à notre bande… »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

**oO°Oo**

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela ne pourra m'être que bénéfique!


	2. Suis je vraiment un Potter ?

Voila la suite... N"hésitez pas à laisser vos avis (sur les idées ou l'orthographe, c'est vous qui voyez ). Je reprend les grandes idées du Tome 4, mais c'est un UA alors bien evidemment, je change beaucoup de choses!

En esperant que cela vous plaira : Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**oO°Oo**

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore annonce pas mal de choses, une histoire de tournoi, je crois, je n'ai pas trop écouté, trop obnubilé que j'étais par les paroles, ou plutôt les menaces qu'avait proféré Draco à mon égard… Bizarrement, ce je souhaitais plus que tout, ce n'était pas qu'ils m'intègrent, quoi qu'après réflexion, cela ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça, mais surtout je ne voulais pour rien au monde perdre les vagues liens d'amitié que j'avais tissé avec Ethan, il était mon premier ami, ou du moins la première personne à ne pas m'aborder pour mes liens familiaux avec Harry… Et cela plus que n'importe quoi, c'était ce qui comptait pour moi ! Visiblement, le directeur a annoncé la fin du repas, l'ensemble de notre table se lève, j'ignore dans quelle direction se trouve notre salle commune, mais pour ne pas paraître ignorant, je suis le mouvement de masse…

Alors que je passe la porte, une voix m'interpelle, mon frère et mes deux sœurs m'ont attendu, ils ont l'air sérieux, trop sérieux, furieux même… Soudain, j'ai vraiment peur, peur de leur réaction encore plus que de celle de nos parents, peur de leur jugement, peur…

Mais le ton cassant de Harry me tire de mes pensées moroses :

- « Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

- « Si c'est une blague, franchement c'est naze Gaspard, tu nous avais habitué à mieux… » renchérissent les jumelles.

- « Non mais t'as vu avec qui tu traînes ? Malefoy ! »

Il a dit ça avec dédain… Je m'apprête à lui répondre, quand la voix traînante et ennuyée de mon camarade blond résonne dans le hall où nous nous trouvons encore.

- « En même temps, si c'est ainsi que le traite sa famille… Je comprends qu'il veuille s'en éloigner ! Moi qui aie toujours cru que Saint Potter était le grand défenseur de la tolérance. Me voila choqué! » Là-dessus, quelques uns de nos camarades vert et argent éclatent de rire, mais se taisent bien vite en voyant le regard que mon frère leur jette.

- « Et je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? » réplique Harry, énervé.

- « Oh ! Quelle maladresse, j'ai oublié de me présenter, Ethan Malefoy, enchaaaanté de te connaître, ô sauveur de ce monde », dit-il sur un ton excessivement moqueur, esquissant une petite révérence ironique…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il m'attrape par l'épaule et de l'autre main entraîne Mickaël, qui n'a pas osé souffler un mot, devant le regard condescendant que lui a adressé mon frère… Mais alors que nous tentons une percée en direction du reste des Serpentards qui a eu l'obligeance de nous attendre, la voix de mon frère et les mots qu'ils prononcent résonnent avec violence dans le hall soudain silencieux :

- « Tu as choisi ton camp… », hurle t-il, « TU N'ES PLUS UN POTTER ! Un Potter n'est et ne sera jamais un Serpent ! »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, mais la poigne d'Ethan me pousse à continuer, les mots que vient de prononcer mon frère retentissent à mes oreilles, encore et encore, me voilà happé par la masse des vert et argent, qui se dirige en silence vers les cachots… Personne ne semble vouloir me parler, mais je sens leurs regards se poser régulièrement sur moi… Moqueurs, condescendants ou emplis de pitié, je n'y porte aucun intérêt. Arrivés dans la salle, je me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil, ni le blond ni le Black n'osent m'adresser la parole, alors que les autres montent se coucher, nous nous retrouvons tous les trois, seuls dans la pièce, à regarder sans les voir, les bûches qui se consument dans la cheminée.

- « Tu sais, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est pas si grave ce qu'il t'arrive ! », bien que ces mots ne soit que murmurés, la voix de Mickaël a résonné dans le silence…

- « Tu te moques de moi ? Mon frère hurle devant tout le monde que je ne suis plus un membre à part entière de ma famille, il hurle qu'il me renie, et toi ! Et toi… Tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que ce n'est pas si grave ? Pas si grave ? C'est… C'est… »

Mais les mots me manquent, je ne sais comment traduire ce que je ressens, je n'ai qu'une envie revenir en arrière, et ne jamais, jamais ! Souhaiter discuter avec le Choixpeau… Mais la voix d'Ethan interrompt mes jérémiades :

- « Dis-moi… Ce qui te dérange le plus, c'est ce qu'il a dit ? Ou le fait qu'il l'ait dit devant tout le monde ? » Une fois de plus, il a adopté un ton calme, détaché, et c'est ce qui m'insupporte au plus haut point…

- « Vous ne comprenez pas ! », je ne crie même pas, et ma voix se brise… Comme j'ai honte, honte d'être dans cette maison, honte de ce que je suis, honte…

Le silence s'installe une fois encore, et à nouveau, c'est Black qui le brise…

- « Au contraire, je crois que je comprend… Depuis des années, depuis que je te connais à vrai dire, depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as qu'une idée en tête : sortir de l'ombre de ton frère, prouver aux autres que tu n'es pas comme lui, quitte à commettre les pires bêtises, tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de savoir ce que ta famille pensait de toi, tu voulais juste ton heure de gloire, même si c'était pour avoir brisé la fenêtre du salon ou pour avoir repeint la cuisine en orange ! Tu voulais être sous les feux des projecteurs, et maintenant que tu y es, tu regrettes ? Mais c'est trop tard ! Il fallait y penser avant ! Tu n'as plus qu'à assumer ! », Il a dit tout ça d'une traite, de peur que je l'interrompe peut-être… Il reprend son souffle quelques secondes, puis voyant que je ne réagis pas, il ajoute, « Quand au fait que nous soyons à Serpentard… J'en suis plutôt content ! Et je suis ravi que tu sois avec moi, enfin nous » dit-il après avoir jeté un regard à Ethan…Celui-ci renchérit :

- « Quand au fait qu'il ne te considère plus comme un Potter… Prouve lui que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça, et que tu te contrefiche de sa considération, je doute qu'il y ait meilleure vengeance… Quoi que, pour ce qui est de ta revanche, je vais y réfléchir… Mais je pense avoir quelques bonnes idées ! »

Peut-être, peut-être que ce qu'ils racontent a du sens… Peut-être que je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir honte… La voix de mon frère continue de résonner à mes oreilles, mais pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose à faire, je choisis donc de l'ignorer et monte en silence avec mes camarades au dortoir des premières année.

Alors que nous éteignons les chandelles, je murmure sans savoir s'ils m'entendront :

-« Merci… »

Puis vaincu par la fatigue de toutes ces émotions, je sombre dans un profond sommeil…

Le lendemain, les choses me paraissent un peu plus aisées à accepter. Si la nuit n'a pas entièrement coupé court à mes angoisses, elle les a néanmoins quelque peu atténuées. Je me dirige en compagnie de mes camarades de dortoir vers la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Ce matin, un sort d'_aguamenti_ nous a tiré tous les dix de notre sommeil, aux environs de 6h, ou plutôt devrai-je dire tous les neuf, car Ethan n'était étrangement pas dans le dortoir lorsque les septièmes années ont débarqué. Il m'avoue avoir été prévenue par l'intermédiaire de son frère de ce qui se tramait. Il semblerait que le bisutage soit une coutume des plus importantes pour notre maison, destiné à forger notre caractère et à nous montrer notre place dans la hiérarchie, le préfet dont j'ignore encore le nom, nous en a donné l'unique règle : pas d'humiliation publique. Les Serpentard se doivent d'être unis face aux autres maisons, qu'importe les différents qui peuvent nous opposer, ceux-ci se règlent dans l'enceinte de la salle commune, ou lors d'occasions spéciales. Que sont ces « occasions spéciales » ? Je l'ignore, et impossible d'obtenir d'avantage d'informations à ce sujet, même Ethan dont toute la famille a été à Serpentard semble ne pas en savoir plus que moi. L'antre des serpents me semble être un lieu plein de mystères, hier j'en avais honte, aujourd'hui il me fascine.

-« Eh, l'ex-Potter, tu rêves ? » la voix moqueuse de Joy Lestrange me tire de mes pensées. « L'ex-Potter », c'est ainsi que l'on me surnomme dans la maison, depuis la veille. La rumeur de ma dispute avec Harry s'étant répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et ce matin, tous semblent au courant. Ce surnom… J'ignore si je dois y voir une quelconque insulte ou simplement le signe que l'on ne m'en veut pas pour le lien de parenté qui m'uni à mon frère. La seconde option me semble plus alléchante, c'est pourquoi c'est elle que je choisis, répondant à ma voisine, avec toute la mièvrerie dont je peux faire preuve :

-« C'est la vue de ton beau visage qui me fait ainsi rêver ma chère et douce Joy ! »

Ma réponse la fait éclater de rire, les autres suivent, mais soudain autour de nous, le silence se fait, je me retourne et fait face aux yeux verts et furieux de mon très cher aîné.

-« Les parents attendent ta lettre ! Je n'ai pas osé leur apprendre l'horrible nouvelle ! »

Merlin qu'il m'énerve ! Avec son air hautain et dégoûté, son regard trop fier et dédaigneux lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur mes camarades.

-« Moi qui croyait que le courage était la première qualité des Gryffondors… Tu me vois très déçu ! » Voilà qui est dit, il l'a bien mérité après tout. Il semble furieux que j'ose ainsi lui répondre, mais renonce à s'en prendre à moi, l'arrivée du reste de mes camarades de maison, de la seconde à la septième année, n'est sûrement pas étrangère à sa sage décision. Il tourne les talons, et s'en retourne vers ses amis.

Même si je ne le lui avouerai jamais, j'ai quelques craintes à l'idée d'écrire à mes parents, bien que je me doute que le réaction de ma mère soit des plus compréhensive, l'un de ses plus grand amis n'est-il pas, au plus grand dame de mon père, mon responsable de maison ? Je redoute un peu plus celle de mon paternel, car il m'a souvent répété que rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver que de me retrouver dans la maison que j'occupe désormais. Un autre problème se pose bien vite à moi : je n'ai PAS de chouette et en ce premier jour de cours inutile de compter emprunter celles de l'école, j'ai déjà été devancé par tous les autres jeunes, impatients de raconter à l'ensemble de leurs familles, leurs premières impressions. Quand à supplier mon frère de me prêter la sienne, c'est tout bonnement impensable !

Heureusement, Mika prend pitié devant ma détresse lorsque je lui demande s'il n'aurait pas une solution, et propose de me prêter le sien.

Quelques mots rédigés à la hâte où je glisse subtilement que je fais désormais parti des Serpents, le nom de mes nouveaux camarades de classe, une petite signature, un million de baisers bourrés d'affection, et voila ma lettre qui s'envole à la patte de Twich.

Ainsi que le nous l'indique l'emploi du temps que les préfets nous ont remis au petit déjeuner, nous débutons la journée par deux heures d'Histoire de la magie, avec le professeur Binns. Si j'en crois les dires de mes frères et sœurs, ses cours sont plus qu'ennuyeux…

Merlin je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi barbant… A peine vingt minutes que le cours a débuté, et je ne quitte déjà plus des yeux ma montre, dont la trotteuse avance à un rythme beaucoup trop lent. Impossible de suivre ce qu'il raconte… Un coup de coude dans les côtes me sort de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais entrain de sombrer, les jumeaux Raleti me proposent un jeu fascinant : « un Bac », il s'agit en fait d'aligner des mots commençant par la même lettre, choisie au hasard, selon différents thèmes, tels que « créatures magiques », « sorciers célèbres », « formules & sorts »… **(1)**

A ma gauche, Raffael, à ma droite Rachele, où du moins je suppose, car il est impossible d'en être sur, tant le frère et la sœur font tout pour être confondus : les jumeaux se ressemblent comme deux gouttes de Felix Felicis. Leurs cheveux noirs trop longs pour un garçon, trop courts pour une fille, n'aident pas à les différencier, ils ont les mêmes yeux bleus et la manie d'échanger leurs affaires pour brouiller les pistes. D'origine italienne, ils m'apprennent entre deux parties que leur parents, craignant pour leur fortune en raison gouvernement dictatorial qui sévissait dans leur pays, ont fuit leur patrie natale des années avant leur naissance. En fin de compte ils ont quitté une guerre pour une autre, mais la montée en puissance de Voldemort ne les a pas fait changer d'avis et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent italiens sans jamais avoir quitté nos chères îles britanniques.

-« Victor Krum n'est pas un sorcier célèbre ! Il est connu pour ses exploits sportifs ! Pas pour sa magie ! » Déclare Rachele, jalouse que j'ai fini premier, lorsque nous délibérons pour l'attribution des points suite à une partie particulièrement ardue pour la lettre « K »… (Inutile de préciser que je suis fier d'avoir pensé aux Kappas et au sort de _Kapuclondis_, parfaitement inutile si ce n'est pour nettoyer les fleurs en bouquet…)

Son frère étant un fan de Quidditch, il se range à mes côté. Se voyant en position d'infériorité, l'italienne interpelle la jeune serpentarde assise devant nous. Kira Komitov se lance, malheureusement pour elle, dans une longue tirade sur les exploits et le don de son joueur favori. Nous voyant éberlué devant une telle connaissance de sa carrière, elle s'explique :

-« Je suis Bulgarrre, alors pourrr une fois que quelqu'un de chez moi fait parrrler de lui, je me dois de le soutenirrrr, non ? ». Nous acquiesçons tous trois, car après tout, inutile de le nier, Krum nous a tous bluffés lors de la coupe du monde cet été !

-« Deux Italiens, une Bulgare… Suis-je donc le seule Britannique pur souche dans cette foutue salle de cours ? » Lançais-je à l'ensemble de mes camarades serpents, réunis non loin de nous, au fond de la salle. Comme nul n'est vraiment passionné par le cours et les déblatérations inutiles du fantôme, tous s'intéressent à notre jeu.

-« Moi je suis Japonaise mais je suppose que vous vous en doutiez ! », répond une jolie brunette aux yeux bridés, « Mio Tin », ajoute-t-elle à ma question muette.

-« Abby Malefoy, Anglaise évidemment. »

-« Malefoy, t'as un rapport avec Ethan ? », lui demande un grand brun, « Oh, Artus Flint, anglais et petit Frère de Marcus, le capitaine de l'équipe ! »

-« J'suis une de ses lointaines cousines, comme Joy » répond la petite blonde aux yeux gris de son air suffisant tellement… Malefoy !

-« Oui, Joy Lestrange, cousine ainsi que le sont la plupart des Sangs Purs, que voulez vous ? C'est la vie ! » Ajoute en riant la brune qui m'avait parlé ce matin.

-« Tiens, je suppose donc que nous sommes également apparentés, même si mon père s'en moque éperdument », devant l'air interrogateur des deux fillettes, il enchaîne, « Mika Black, fils du bien-aimé Sirius ! »

-« Ah oui, j'ai entendu mes parents parler de cette histoire » Déclare Ethan, « Est-il réellement nécessaire que je me présente ? Ma renommé je m'en doute, a certainement due parvenir jusqu'à vous. »

-« Woho, ça va les chevilles ? » Le sifflais-je, « Moi par contre… Gaspard l'ex-Potter, je suppose que tout le monde connaît mon frère ? »

Des reniflements dédaigneux me répondirent… Ce qui me fit bizarrement le plus grand bien.

-« D'ailleur ton frère et ses potes les lions, on compte bien les éclater cette année ! » Déclara Mio qui fut approuvée à l'unanimité.

-« Et bien si vous voulez les « éclater », vous feriez bien de vous taire et d'écouter en cours ! Et je suis Palome Patil, si jamais ça vous intéresse ! ». Comme un seul homme, nous nous retournons vers la petite Serdaigle qui ose s'adresser à nous d'une telle manière. J'ignore lequel d'entre nous réagis, ou du moins c'est ce que j'affirmais quelques minutes plus tard au directeur, mais la petite Miss-Je-Me-Mèle-De-Tout se retrouva affublé des cornes de bœuf des plus ridicules pour lui faire payer son affront.

C'est ainsi que la nouvelle guerre commença, et que nous avons commencé à faire parler de nous.

De retour à la salle commune nous nous écroulons sur les premiers fauteuils libres, après cette dure journée de cours, car outre la convocation chez Dumbledore, qui ne donna suite à aucune punition, nul n'étant capable d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, et unis comme nous avions décidé de l'être, il était inutile de chercher à nous faire dénoncer Joy (qui s'empressa de nous apprendre cette métamorphose lors de notre retour en classe) ; après le déjeuner, une heure de botanique durant laquelle nous engageâmes une discrète bataille de bouse de dragon en direction des Poufsouffles, nous fatigua grandement et deux heures de Sortilèges, où nous apprîmes tant bien que mal à déplacer un objet sur une surface plane, clôturèrent notre journée de cours.

Ca doit bien faire deux heures que l'on glande devant la cheminée où les septièmes années nous ont demandés de les attendre, quand les concernés débarquent enfin, visiblement harassés par leur journée.

-« Joli coup ce matin… Vous commencez bien votre année ! Tâchez de continuer dans cette voie mais surtout sans vous faire prendre, où vous pourriez le regretter ! »

-« Super classe, on a vu passé la Miss Patil dans les bras de sa soeurette vers 10h… Grandiose ! Elle avait l'air furax l'indienne ! » Renchérit un sixième année en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-« C'est pas ça qui va faire bouger les choses entre elle et toi ! » Réplique un de ses camarades…

-« Bien sûr que si voyons, elle va avoir grand besoin d'être consolé la petite Padma ! »

Je replonge dans mes pensées car leurs conversations de vieux ne m'intéressent pas vraiment… Je me plais finalement beaucoup ici, alors qu'hier ma répartition me semblait dramatique, aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'elle m'a permis d'être autre chose que le seul frère du Survivant, et puis je sens que cette année va être terriblement intéressante et amusante, surtout si l'on se fie aux premières heures de cours. Reste encore à voir la réaction du Professeur Rogue : va-t-il me haïr ainsi qu'il déteste mon frère (plus encore que mes deux sœurs, allez savoir pourquoi.), ou encore accepter que je ne sois pas un Lion et me traiter comme les autres Serpentards ? Je serai vite fixé, mon premier cours avec lui a lieu en première heure demain matin, et nous y retrouverons ces chers Gryffondors.

Alors qu'Ethan, Mika, Artus, Raffael et moi-même nous dirigeons vers notre dortoir, un septième année nous lance :

-« Tâchez de vous avancer dans vos devoirs, votre week-end risque d'être chargé pour vous les nouveaux ! »…

**oO°Oo**

* * *

**(1)** Ca me rapelle mes cours d'espagnol... Vive les "Bacs" ! Ce jeux a au moins le mérite de nous tenir éveillés, un sacré miracle quand on voit mon prof!

* * *

Sinon, j'ai toujours imaginé la maison de Serpentard comme très attachées au coutumes comme le bisutage et plein de trucs geniaux que vous allez bientôt découvrir! 


End file.
